


The Black Market

by SheenaRogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Dark Past, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Past Lives, Teen Angst, Teen Years
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No estaban enamorados: eso ocupaba un lugar muy bajo en la lista de prioridades de ambos. Y aun así, Erwin Smith quería abrazar a Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Market

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo de cumpleaños para VirMorphStark. El título y las secciones en cursiva se basan en la canción del mismo nombre de la banda Rise Against.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

_But there’s a world above the ground, a life that we can lead. We’re washing off the dirt from our clothes. I don’t want to live without. I just wanna let you know._

Se despertó muy temprano. O eso creía, porque allí abajo, en aquella penumbra perpetua, era difícil saber si era de día o de noche, al igual que era difícil saber la hora. Existía una especie de rutina que todos los habitantes de ese lúgubre lugar seguían, se acababan acostumbrando a ella sin preguntarse de qué modo se había establecido o cual era el sentido de ese pasar del tiempo que regía sus vidas. No había muchas preguntas que hacerse cuando cada día era exactamente igual al anterior, cuando lo único que buscaban era sobrevivir.

Pero esa mañana a Levi le pareció que había dormido menos de lo habitual, lo cual solía ser bastante poco. Lo que para la mayoría de los humanos era una necesidad básica y un acto completamente natural para él era casi un lujo: no podía abandonarse al sueño como si nada, puesto que se arriesgaba a que le robaran o algo peor. A una persona como él, en ese mundo, incluso se le negaba el placer del descanso.

Tampoco es que le sorprendiera. Estaba acostumbrado a las carencias de todo tipo; después de todo, ese era el mundo en el que había nacido y se había criado. Los recuerdos que conservaba de su infancia eran escasos y borrosos, pero tampoco se esforzaba en recuperarlos. Estaba seguro de que no contenían nada de valor y de que nada podían aportarle.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca había imaginado otra vida. Que no había soñado con ver el mundo exterior, con ser uno más de aquellos con existencias banales pero que él envidiaba con cada fibra de su ser. Con tener un techo y algo que llevarse a la boca sin tener que robarlo. Con poder tan siquiera cerrar los ojos sin preocuparse de que le quitaran lo poco que tenía. Con caminar sin tener que mirar por encima del hombro cada dos pasos, vigilando por si le seguía alguien.

Aquella mañana en la que a Levi le pareció que había dormido poco comenzó como cualquier otra. Abandonó rápidamente el callejón en el que había pasado la noche, deslizándose cual sombra en la oscura ciudad, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Dejar los menores rastros posibles de su presencia era una regla fundamental para evitar problemas. Salió a una calle más o menos amplia, anduvo durante unos diez minutos y después torció a la derecha para internarse en un laberinto de callejuelas estrechas y húmedas, que serpenteaban cuesta abajo hacia las entrañas de aquel lugar.

Palpó cuidadosamente bajo sus ropas, donde se encontraba el cuchillo, para asegurarse de que seguía en su sitio. Después se agachó para pasar bajo unos tablones de madera medio desprendidos, clavados sobre lo que alguna vez había sido una puerta. Se encontró entonces en un edificio abandonado, de techo bajo, con dos ventanas también tapiadas por maderos. Constaba de una única estancia que en ese momento se encontraba completamente a oscuras y muy sucia. Arrugó la nariz y a punto estuvo de toser a causa de la gran cantidad de polvo, pero se contuvo. El aire estaba viciado; todo el lugar olía a cerrado y a humedad.

No le costó demasiado acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, dado que en el exterior tampoco había mucha luz. Al hacerlo detectó movimiento: una figura se agazapaba detrás de él. Supo que se preparaba para atacar y así fue, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y consiguió bloquear a su agresor sin sufrir ningún daño.

\- Farlan, soy yo – siseó, chasqueando la lengua, molesto.

El que lo había atacado se retiró de inmediato. Levi vislumbró su rostro afilado, aún con restos de sueño, su cabello color ceniza desordenado en mechones rebeldes y sus ropas desaliñadas, arrugadas y sucias. Supuso que él no debía tener mejor aspecto. Cuando conseguían hacerse con prendas nuevas y limpias, ya fueran robadas o remendadas de cualquier manera a partir de telas conseguidas asimismo de formas poco lícitas, se podía considerar un día de fiesta.

El muchacho hizo un gesto hacia el rincón más alejado de la estancia. Una tercera persona emergió de detrás de un mueble viejo. Su gesto era contrariado, pero sus ojos vivaces mostraban que no estaba realmente enojada.

\- Vienes pronto, Levi. Creímos que eras un intruso.

El aludido simplemente hizo una mueca, sin contestar ni mostrar ninguna otra reacción. Fue a sentarse en un banco torcido y desvencijado situado a su derecha. De entre sus ropas sacó un par de bultos envueltos en un trapo descolorido y algo sucio y se los tendió a los presentes. No se trataba más que de dos duros mendrugos de pan del día anterior que había conseguido birlar de las sobras de un puesto, pero ellos los aceptaron con entusiasmo y una mirada agradecida. Bien sabía Levi que podía ser lo único que comieran en todo el día.

\- ¿Y tú? – inquirió Farlan mientras masticaba, dándose cuenta de que no había uno para él.

\- Ya me comí el mío antes de venir – mintió Levi.

Por supuesto, Farlan dudaba mucho de su palabra, pero no lo contrarió. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí; de ese modo funcionaban las cosas allí. Ya tendría la oportunidad de ayudarle de alguna forma y compensaría ese detalle, así que siguió comiendo, aunque tal vez con menos ganas que antes.

Ajena a todo aquello, la chica, Isabel, mordisqueaba su pan poco a poco, como si temiera que se acabase demasiado pronto. Levi los observó a ambos mientras usaba el mismo trapo en el que había envuelto el pan para limpiar su cuchillo. Si no lo hacía con regularidad, podían quedar restos de sangre, la hoja se oxidaría y el arma quedaría inservible. Y no iba a ser nada fácil conseguir otra, por eso cuidaba esa navaja como si fuera su más preciada reliquia, aunque podría decirse que era el objeto de mayor valor que llevaba encima.

Ninguno habló mientras daban cuenta de su frugal desayuno. Farlan fue el primero en terminar; se limpió las migajas de las comisuras con el dorso de la mano y comenzó a molestar a Isabel para que se apresurase. Observándolos de soslayo, a Levi se le vino a la mente el momento en que los había conocido.

Con Farlan había empezado con mal pie, puesto que desde hacía tiempo se venía entrometiendo en todas sus escaramuzas y frustró muchos de sus intentos de robo con el fin de hacerse con su botín. No era tan rápido como Levi, pero era ágil y escapaba con facilidad. El día que por fin consiguió atraparle las cosas podrían haber terminado mucho peor para el muchacho, pero Levi era sagaz. Se dio cuenta de que si lo soltaba, aun con todas sus amenazas mediante, volvería a hacer lo mismo. En cambio, si se convertían en aliados, podría ser provechoso para ambos. Con mucho esfuerzo venció todas sus reticencias, pues siempre había preferido trabajar solo, y afortunadamente tomó la decisión correcta. Se convirtieron en un equipo y, aunque al principio se detestaban, terminaron viendo que no eran tan diferentes.

Isabel se unió a ellos más tarde, de casualidad. Una noche, habían descubierto a un tipo intentando aprovecharse de ella. Cuando Levi le amenazó con su cuchillo, protestó diciendo que había pagado por ello. Farlan le preguntó a la chica si aquello era cierto. Dijo que sí. No tenía medio de ganarse la vida y ya la habían pillado varias veces robando, así que había recurrido a lo único que le quedaba, pero llegado el momento no había sido capaz. Levi era partidario de largarse por donde habían venido: era un trato justo, si ella no sabía a lo que se exponía era su problema. Con lo difícil que era evitar líos en ese lugar, como para encima ir buscándolos. Pero Farlan no quiso permitirlo. Aquello no tenía nada de justo, es más, era miserable. Y algo en los ojos verdes de esa niña lo había cautivado. Insistió tanto que al final Levi le dio su merecido al tipo. Después, se pasó días refunfuñando y diciendo que no era ninguna niñera, ya que la chica decidió quedarse con ellos sin siquiera preguntar. Por suerte, se esforzó por agradarle y resultar útil, y vaya si lo era: funcionaba maravillosamente como señuelo. Al final, le acabó cogiendo cariño, como a una especie de hermana pequeña.

\- Daros prisa – dijo, levantándose del banco. Los otros dos le prestaron atención – Dentro de poco este sitio ya no será seguro.

Isabel y Farlan se miraron apesadumbrados; ella se apresuró a terminar el pan. No preguntaron: si Levi decía que no era seguro, sus buenas razones tendría. Por lo cual procuraron salir del edificio abandonado sin ser vistos.

Pronto Levi se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Deambulando por las calles de la ciudad, vagando como fantasmas sin ser vistos, se dieron cuenta de que aquel día no era como los demás. Nadie hablaba abiertamente, pero en aquellos subterráneos si sabías dónde escuchar podías enterarte de muchas cosas. Así se enteraron de que había ocurrido una escaramuza unas horas atrás entre dos grupos de contrabando. Eso no era algo inusual, lo que estaba fuera de lo común era la identidad de uno de ellos: nada menos que soldados de la Policía Militar, aunque actuaban de incógnito. Y al parecer habían salido perdiendo, por eso había tanta velada agitación. Unos decían que los militares eran corruptos que al incumplir su parte del trato habían obtenido su merecido; los más pesimistas opinaban que se trataba de una redada encubierta y que pronto los escuadrones del ejército se presentarían allí y los detendrían a todos.

Levi abogaba por la primera opción. El que más o el que menos estaba al tanto de que aquella facción del ejército era un nido de corrupción: contrabando, venta de armas, traspaso de información. La mitad de los negocios sucios tenía que ver con ellos. Los bajos mundos que tanto despreciaban eran su medio de lucro, su fuente de riqueza. Por esa razón a Levi le asqueaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el ejército.

Lo mejor era que se mantuvieran tan alejados de los problemas como fuera posible. Por eso terminaron en la zona de las cloacas, que era la parte más alejada de la ciudad. Se trataba de un conjunto de sucios sumideros adonde iban a parar las corrientes subterráneas de las que se abastecían allí abajo. Además se utilizaban como vertedero y, muchas veces, como depósito de cadáveres. No era el lugar más agradable para pasar el día, pero era difícil encontrar alguno donde sentirse seguros. Levi no sabía de salía ese sentimiento protector hacia sus amigos, pero hacía tiempo que se preocupaba por ellos más que por él mismo. Tal vez porque eran los únicos que no le habían abandonado o traicionado; tal vez porque eran lo más parecido a una familia que había conocido. La generosidad y la lealtad no abundaban en ese mundo, por eso sabía que en ellos había encontrado algo muy valioso.

Y pese a todo, no pudieron impedir encontrarse con aquello que trataban de evitar. Isabel fue la primera en ver los cuerpos: eran cuatro, tendidos boca abajo con el rostro vuelto hacia el suelo fangoso. No era la primera vez que veían un cadáver, así que se acercaron con más curiosidad que espanto. Farlan era partidario de largarse por donde habían venido; sin embargo, Levi había reparado en algo que ellos dos no. Y se preguntó, con una mezcla de miedo y excitación, si aquello que parecía un golpe de mala suerte no sería en realidad la oportunidad que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Su pasaporte a una vida mejor, a esa vida de que los tres eran merecedores.

Con mucho cuidado, se acercó a un desagüe lateral, hundido en el agua sucia hasta las rodillas. Allí, en un recoveco, a salvo de la humedad, se encontraban los equipos de maniobras de los soldados fallecidos. Trepó al hueco y se dedicó a estudiar si se encontraban en buen estado, a comprobar si aún se podían usar, a aprender las nociones básicas de su mecanismo. Los otros dos no tardaron en unírsele.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué has encontrado? – preguntó Isabel, curiosa. Farlan se mantuvo en silencio tras ella, sin olvidarse de vigilar de vez en cuando si venía alguien. Estaba claro que quien hubiera escondido aquello lo había hecho con la intención de reclamarlo más tarde. No le gustaría saber que alguien más había husmeado en su botín. Tenían más que asimiladas aquellas lecciones básicas de supervivencia.

Levi clavó sus ojos grises de mirada penetrante en ellos, y declaró:

\- La llave a nuestra libertad.

* * *

   _There’s a world above the ground, a life that we can lead, but we’re lost deep down in these holes. I have seen the way out. I just wanna let you know._

 Abrió los ojos súbitamente, casi sintiéndose culpable por haberse quedado dormido. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba tirado en una sucia esquina de los subterráneos, sino en una cama con sábanas limpias, y su cuerpo, que se había tensado involuntariamente, se relajó.

Se levantó, librándose para ello primero del par de fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban por la espalda. Chasqueó la lengua mientras buscaba su ropa. Ya no sabía cómo decirle a Erwin que no le gustaba que lo abrazasen. Ese maldito bastardo se empeñaba en dormir pegado a él, y por más que lo intentaba le era imposible oponer resistencia. Siempre se quedaba dormido después de hacerlo con él.

Lo observó, descalzo y con la camisa a medio poner. Parecía tranquilo; dormido era el único momento en que el peso de las preocupaciones no se reflejaba en un semblante grave y permanentemente cargado de seriedad.

Y en ese momento, cercano al amanecer, sujetando un calcetín en la mano que no había llegado a ponerse, fue consciente, con una claridad apabullante, de dónde se encontraba. No el espacio, sino el lugar que ocupaba en ese mundo, en esa realidad. Se dio cuenta de cómo había cambiado su existencia al margen de las decisiones que él mismo había tomado y, aunque había pasado por más tragos amargos que otra cosa, resultaba paradójico.

Tres años atrás le había escupido a Erwin a la cara por frustrar su trayectoria hacia la superficie. Todo había ido como la seda; desde que encontraron los equipos tridimensionales Levi y sus amigos eran invencibles. Hasta que sus andanzas llegaron a oídos de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Fueron interceptados por un joven Erwin Smith que, según sus propias palabras, detestaba cualquier cosa que oliera a corrupción en el ejército. Por supuesto, no le había creído. Estaba claro que ese soldado modelo solo quería colgarse una medalla a su costa y escalar puestos lo más rápido posible. Y por alguna absurda razón le había arrastrado consigo en su estúpida cruzada. No podía estar más equivocado.

Dos años atrás, había querido matar a Erwin. Le consideraba enteramente responsable por la muerte de Isabel y Farlan, pero él nunca mostró arrepentimiento alguno.  Al contrario, le hizo ver que ese día, él no había tomado la decisión correcta, lo que desembocó en esa tragedia que sacudió la vida de Levi. Ya no le importaba sufrir, creía que no le quedaba más opción en la vida, pero no a ellos. Isabel y Farlan eran su familia, no tenían por qué morir. Había sido tan injusto que hubiera preferido arrancarse la piel a tiras y echarse sal en las heridas con tal de mantenerlos a salvo. Pero no había forma de deshacer lo ocurrido, solo le quedaba seguir hacia delante o unirse a ellos. La muerte parecía atractiva, pero si podía llevarse por delante al cabrón que había propiciado todo aquello, mejor que mejor. No descansaría hasta verle en una tumba. Y entonces escupiría sobre ella.

Y ahora allí estaba, durmiendo entre sus brazos después de tener sexo con él la noche anterior. Nunca supo cuándo se le había caído la venda de los ojos, pero pudo ver la realidad de la que había escapado tanto tiempo. Había evitado todo contacto con el ejército y al final había terminado entre sus filas. Y el hombre al que había jurado matar era el mismo por el cual mataría ahora sin rechistar si esa era su orden.

\- ¿Ya estás despierto? Es muy temprano.

\- Es tu puta culpa, casi me ahogo. Te he dicho que no me abraces, joder.

Erwin Smith esbozó una media sonrisa, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que dentro de un segundo Levi le diría que quitara esa cara de imbécil enamorado, que le daba asco y le ponía mal cuerpo. Y él lo haría solo por no verle de mal humor. Porque en verdad no estaba enamorado, ni Levi de él. Eso ocupaba un lugar muy bajo en la lista de prioridades de ambos; no iban a engañarse llamando de otra forma a algo que no sentían.

Y aun así, Erwin Smith quería abrazar a Levi. Y cuando lo hacía, Levi se daba cuenta de que la respuesta siempre había estado ahí, delante de sus narices, por más que se hubiera empeñado en evitarla.

_And I’ve been searching for a remedy when all along has been in front of me. I need you here, I need you now. Right now._


End file.
